1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an indicating apparatus, in particular, to a safety indicating apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, mobile vehicles, such as cars, buses, motorcycles, or bicycles, can provide door to door transportation convenience and comfort. People can be quickly and comfortably transported to a specific destination. Hence mobile vehicles have gradually become the dominant means of transportation in modern life due to their convenience.
As will be appreciated by those familiar with the operation of conventional turn signal indicator lamps of mobile vehicles, turn signal indicator lamps generally are located on the right and left sides of the mobile vehicle near the front and rear. When a driver wishes to turn the mobile vehicle in the right or left direction, the driver can activate the right or left turn signal indicator lamps by pressing on a turn signal switch such that the turn signal indicator lamps on either the right or left side of the vehicle flash based upon the intended motion of the vehicle.
However, the driver may wish to make the mobile vehicle turn for example to the left (e.g., to change traffic lanes) by activating the left turn signal indicator lamp, but turns the mobile vehicle right, so that another driver in the right rear may be too close and coming too fast to safely stop or slow down enough to avoid a near miss or a traffic accident.